vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Creeper (Jeepers Creepers)
Summary The Creeper is a mysterious monster that awakens every 23rd spring for a 23-day period, spent hunting and killing prey to claim organs with which to replace his own as they are damaged. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, higher with explosives Name: The Creeper Origin: Jeepers Creepers Age: At least 1000 years old Gender: Male Classification: Monster Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Can smell fear and track humans by scent), Flight, Weapon Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Absorption (Whatever the Creeper eats becomes part of his own body, and he can eat the organs of others to replace his own), Telekinesis (Telekinetically pulled his axe from a victim's skull back into his hand), Immortality (Types 1, 2, and 3; can survive losing half of his own head without needing to regenerate), Regeneration (Mid; can regenerate his own head, though he needs the organs and body parts of others to replace his own), Extrasensory Perception (Able to communicate with spirits and ghosts), Homing Attack with shuriken and knives, Animal Manipulation (crows) Attack Potency: Wall level (Punched through the roof of a car, bent cell bars, peeled back the roof of a car, and ripped off his own head), Higher with explosives (Can cause large explosions, which can send cars flying) Speed: Superhuman '''(Caught up with a truck) to Supersonic''' (Moved dozens of meters before anyone could notice, dodging shotgun fire in the process) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Can flip pickup trucks with his harpoon line. Flipped a large tanker) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Survived being hit by a car and falling on a bus so hard that he shattered all the windows and deformed the roof), higher with Truck (Undamaged by minigun bullets, and rifles) Stamina: Extremely high (In the second film, the Creeper continued to attack after losing an arm, a leg, and both of its wings). Range: Standard melee range, higher by throwing its weapons. Standard Equipment: A variety of weapons, such as daggers, shuriken, axes, and spears. Optional Equipment: His truck (The Creepers truck has a turbo engine so it can outpace most other vehicles. It is also completely bulletproof- any bullets will ricochet back and kill the shooter, even the tires have this feature. It can also fire landmines, has a defense system consisting of spikes that will extend out of the truck doors and kill someone who tries to steal it, and the Creeper can telepathically command it to come alive and attack without him driving it, enabling it to fight alongside him) Intelligence: Gifted. The Creeper is intelligent enough to heavily modify his own truck to make it bulletproof and equip it with various weapons and traps. He has the knowledge to set up complex plans to outsmart his prey and cut off electronics and communications to make his hunts easier. In his lair, he has his own lab, and has substantial knowledge of human biology, including how to preserve their bodies for centuries. Weaknesses: The Creeper is only active during a 23-day period every 23rd spring, and at the end of this period, he will involuntarily go into hibernation. To regenerate parts of his body, he must consume the analogous parts of humans. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Jeepers Creepers Category:Dynamite Comics Category:Absorption Users Category:Animal Users Category:Antagonists Category:Axe Users Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Horror Characters Category:Immortals Category:Knife Users Category:Male Characters Category:Monsters Category:Movie Characters Category:Murderers Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sadists Category:Spear Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Villains Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 9